Of Heroes And Villains
by NoPainNoGain509
Summary: What we know of heroes and villains isn't completely true. The lines are more blurred than they seem and there's more to being a villain or a hero. (This is an AU look inside for more information.)


***Gasp* What is this? Two kinda updates in one day? Am i sick? Most likely yes to be honest. Anyways let's get down to business shall we? I've had this idea in my head and thought why the hell not write it? So here is my story. It's not well written yes I know this. Along with that Bellatrix is the same age as Hermione in this AU. This is a bellamione. if you don't like just leave the page and save you and me some trouble okay?**

 **Alright so I hope you guys enjoy it! Tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

I freeze. I stand there listening the the celebration going on around me. There are cheers of victory, people are laughing joyously. People are hugging one another. Almost everyone is celebrating. But behind the celebrating you can hear the background noises. There are people wailing and screaming in pain. And this, this is all I can seem to hear.

I slowly look around, around everyone, around the celebrating. There is rubble everywhere and amongst it are the remains of the fallen. It doesn't matter what side they fought for before they had died because they all look the same now. They are all cold and gray blending in with their broken surroundings. Among them there are the ones still clinging to the last thread of their life, holding onto the small hope that they'll make it through, that they'll live, that someone would be able to save them. They don't want to face the fact that their clock is slowly coming to a stop.

Before I can even register what has happened I am finally standing amongst the rubble. Trudging through the mourning and the dead before I come to a halt next to the only thing I have ever cared for. The person who I had given my heart to, the person I had planned my future for, the person who I would have died for. The person who had died defying what they were suppose to do to defend me and had paid greatly for it.

I let out a wail sinking to my knees next to my love amongst the rubble. I gently pull their body into mine wrapping them tightly in my arms I run my hands through their matted black hair kissing them all over their face.

My shoulders start to shake and tremor as my wails escape me. Tears are running down my face like rivers and are falling onto them below. As my tears track down their face it slowly takes off the blood, dirt, and grime that had gathered there. I finally lean back to sit down dragging their lifeless body onto my lap and further into my arms.

Their skin is cold to the touch and has started to turn to the color of the gray rubble surrounding us. I can only pull them tighter against me as I rock back and forth whispering pleas for them to wake up and that they're fine. I have no idea on how long I sit there until I feel a hand placed gently on my shoulder.

"Hermione." I ignore them and continue to hold my love closer to me hoping and praying that it's just a cruel joke or nightmare and that this possibly couldn't have happened.

"Hermione come on it's getting cold out here. We need to get you inside to warm you up. You need to let go of her Hermione so we can take her into the room with the rest of the dead." I pull my shoulder sharply away from their hold.

"Just leave me to die Harry."

"Hermione, come with me. She has passed on and there is nothing we can do to bring her back. Besides Hermione you are still alive and she wouldn't want you to die because you neglected to take care of yourself because of her. Now come inside with me Hermione." I ignore Harry and keep my focus on my lover. Her hair still dark as night and an untamable mess as it always is. Her lips red as blood not dulling the slightest in her deceased state.

I don't hear others come until it's too late. I feel hands beneath my armpits as they try to pull me away from her. I try to struggle against them holding tightly to my lover as I scream profanities at them and for them to let me go.

That's when I feel a separate set of arms pull my lover from my grasp. I cry and scream trying to get back to her as they pull me away towards the castle as they take her away to where the rest of the dead lay.

All I can do is watch as they take her away from me. My tears blurring my vision before I am pulled within the castle and they shut the doors cutting of my vision from her.

* * *

It has been months since the battle, since I lost her, since her burial. I am standing in a well light room dressed in the finest of robes that I had be forced into for an event I was forced to attend.

I swirl my drink in my glass before I finish it like the other ones I have had tonight. I place the empty glass down before grabbing another one wandering around the rooming avoiding the major crowds. It's almost impossible for me to go unnoticed and to not be dragged into a conversation. After all I am part of the gold trio. The trio that had brought down Voldemort.

It isn't long before the minister of magic has called attention towards the front of the room where I am ushered onto the stage with Harry and Ron. He starts to talk about the war and all we have lost and that from the ashes of the old war had risen the golden trio. How we had lead the war on our backs since Hogwarts fighting Voldemort and his army and vanquished them. That we were heroes that had stopped the villains.

But what would he know of heroes and villains? Not everything is as it seems. Not everything is black and white, good and bad. There is no heroes or villains. There are only people. Because hadn't the "good" done exactly what the "evil" had? They had killed just like the so called villains had. They had tormented them like they had tormented us. Our hands are just as dirty as theirs. We are only the heroes because we had won. After all it's the winners that write the history books not the losers.

Although what the evil side had done was still terrible and wrong we had done about half of what they had done and that doesn't make us heros. All we are is human. As humans we make mistakes and no one is perfect.

My lover would be what is considered a villain if we were to go off of what they had said. Although it wasn't by her choice. What makes people villains, as we like to call them, are their stories. Theirs wasn't good enough, they were wrong, they had made one mistake, they were born into their roles. Being forced into stereotypes. Being forced to become what society had all but deemed you without even giving you a chance to prove otherwise. So villains had only found solace in others who had been deemed villains and they had retaliated. Becoming exactly what society had made them out to be.

This is the story of my love. This is what she was forced to become. She was born to one of the darkest pureblood families in the British community. Ever since she was young she had been told that she that she was nothing but trouble and that she was a monster and they hadn't even let her try to join them or prove herself. They had forced her to stay on the so called evil side. To grow up into a villain. So that's what she grew into, what she was forced into.

I believe that she is want I consider a hero to be. She had stayed on the villains side but had helped the heroes by giving them important information so they could destroy them. Even at her own demise. She did it because she saw and thought that it as the best thing to do.

Eventually at the very end she had tried to help the heroes to end and finish the war and in the final battle she was not only attacked from the so called heroes but also from the villains. Attacked by the heros because they refused to accept her as a hero and attacked by the villains because they saw her as a hero now.

In the end she had died protecting me. Giving her life for mine and that's what I consider a hero.

The minister had finally finished his speech handing each of us a medal. I accepted it with a fake smile before turning off the stage and disappearing into the crowd. A few hours later when people were leaving I had decided it was time to take my leave as well. I went outside onto the balcony before disapparating with a sharp snap.

I had not disappeared to my home but to the graveyard where I walked along the snow covered ground moving along the path on autopilot. I finally reached my stop a few minutes later on the outskirts of the graveyard next to a willow tree. Next to the tree stood one grave by itself dark as night with light writing upon the grave. I gently kneeled before the grave in the cold snow. I slow pulled the medal that I had stored and placed it upon the grave moving my hand across the top of the grave softly. I softly kissed my fingers before placing it on the name of the headstone. I softly stood from the ground and started walking away before stopping and turning my head to look at the grave.

"You have always been a hero to me Bellatrix. Never a villain. May we meet again in the future."

* * *

 **So how was it? Was it decent? To be honest I don't know if I am going to make this a one shot or have it be a multiple chapter fanfiction. Of course if I make this a serious it's going to go back to the very beginning. Anyways that's all I have to say. Levae your comments and question in the reviews down below I'll try to get to them or answer them.**


End file.
